The present invention relates to a damped elastic stop device, constituting a self-damping spring which presents progressive mechanical reactions corresponding to the algebraic sum of elastic reactions and of frictions, this device being adapted to control the relative displacements of two parts mobile with respect to each other in a determined direction.
Materials, generally thermo-plastics (non-metallic), such as polyamide or aramid resins, in the form of yarns or cables, are known to be industrially produced, which present remarkable properties of mechanical strength and elasticity, and are therefore capable, for a loss mass of material, of accumulating and restoring a large quantity of mechanical energy, provided that this energy is supplied in the form of traction forces for a duration which is as short as the stress is high.